Constitution of Royal Nation of Robloxia
In this document you will see the doctrines of which the two founding fathers of this country started, use this as your right to be in the meaningful study of how this country runs and how your rights are proclaimed equal. Key Section 1- Immigration -Rights as a immigrant- -How to become a citizen- -Where do I go to become a citizen?- Section 2- Citizens and there rights -Rights as a citizen -Ranks -Occupation and housing - the statues of property -Religion Section 3- Civil duty/Misc. -When there is crime -Jury duty and you - Education Section 4- The Law enforcement -Rights as a policeman - Ranks - The codes Section 5- Military A: Army -Ranks -Rights- -Training -The general's Pledge B: Navy -Ranks - Training - Sea patrol Section 6- The Towns/Cities of RNR - Finding a home -starting a business -Starting your own town -The Base/Training quarters Section 7: The monarchy/ Government ___________________________________________________________________________ =Immigration= Right as immigrant: 1. When visiting a town you have the right to walk the streets but if a officer stop you, you are to tell your business there. 2. When leaving a town they must either go out the immigration office or tell a officer there visit is over. 3. They must have a passport on file of what empire/Government group they come from for safety precaution How to become a citizen: 1. Must be in the group for a period of three days until ranked up 2. You must register to a town that you want to live in. 3.You must have a legible passport. =Where do I go to become a citizen?= Immigration office ___________________________________________________________________________ Citizens and there rights. Rights as citizens: 1. If a court case is being done in a town/city while you are there you may be picked of random to be in jury, denying to will result in a day in the Isolation Rank. 2. If the citizen owns a business(group,clothing, etc) they can ask the Mayor of town to Advertise the business on billboards and posters 3. You can vote for the mayor of your town every four months and the people you want in Parliament, voting your self is out of the question and will result in you casting another vote 4. You have the right of privacy any one who refuse to get off your personal property you can call the police and tell them of this and it will be taken care of. 5. You can build your own business and put it up as a free model ( or message the Department of Zoning for non release) so we can place it in the designated town. Ranks: Lower class citizen: Means that your not very active but come to check up on and walk around the town freely saying you are pledged citizen of RSR Middle class citizen: A working person who helps as much as they can who is more active in the community and owns a personal home. Upper class citizen: people who give in to there government are very active own a business or a chain of stores in the towns, they also live a wealthy lifestyle. Foreign leaders: Are people from other countries who have a Diplomatic position or are monarchy who are here on vacation or business. Occupation and housing: For occupation tell the mayor or write it to the prince of what you do for a living or whats your business for housing contact the Housing authorities on account (RNRHousing) Statues of property All citizens have the lawful order of personal property as there own and can withhold there own secrets and beliefs. Religion All people are free to have there own religious beleifs no badmouthing about anyone elses if so and the person feels harrased, then there will be a case tooken forth. The pope- The pope heads the Roman Catholic Church his headquarters is in Summercourt where he oversees the other churches in the other towns/cities. the pope has the same rules aswell as the citizens and is not a government official, he is a figurehead at the most and must be treated highly in his religion.the pope also has perks like, he and the bishops can only use the pope mobile,he can also host mass whenever he wants, since its none of the governments buisiness Cheif apostle: Cheif Apostle runs all protestant churches and he can also hold convocations and also collect offerings. ___________________________________________________________________________ Section 3 When there is a crime If you see a crime going on alert your closest police officer of it, putting this in your own hands can be made you accountable for, if a takeover is happening we ask you relocate to where the officials tell you to go for saftey. Jury duty If you are randomly spawned in the courtroom during a case your asked to be in the jury. Education: The military and the police are educated about there tactics to keep us safe, if wanting to open up a private school please contact the Mayor of the town or RSRhousing. Religion: You have a free religion, If you want to open a religious place of worship contact RSRhousing and if you want to pastor a church or lead a congregation we ask you see the Religious group you belong to (Hiltonhotel1p:Protestant: Baptist, Pentecostal minister)(catholic: n/a) (judaism:N/A)(Misc:N/a) Note: Forcing religion on others and they feel harmed is a crime and you will get mild actions, such as a kick or ban from server. Donations: You can donate to the treasurer if you want to link in desc. of group ___________________________________________________________________________ Section four Rights as law: 1. All police officers when on duty are to be in uniform not in uniform will mean you didn't complete your task and will end in a demotion if caught. 2. Do not barge into homes ask to come in, if you do need to barge have a message from the chief of the town/city 3. The chief must speak to the king if wanting to change any laws of the towns land 4.When the king makes a law it can't be undone 5. If the citizens have two warnings they are to be put in the groups jail if three they will have to go to court and will be trialed of whether or not they will be exile failing to come will exile them. Ranks: Police officer: 1 your job is to watch over the town your assigned to patrol for 30 mins a day in a squad car and don't forget to get a training in. once you have 7 training you can get a promotion Patrol officer: 2 The job for this person is to go from server to server in uniform checking on the towns seeing if there out of harms way. you need to be trained from start 16 training. Boarder Guards: 3 You must keep the boarder of the towns safe at the spawns making sure everyone comes in cleans and safe and sound, you may be rewarded with admin if seen with this task for a period of time, asking for admin we'll delay it. Chief officer:5 Are assigned to there town and asked to run over their police force and keep everything in order, you must hold 3 training a week for a month before asking for promo. from board of defense . Investigation/Detectives:6 Are asked to come to the scene of the crime and find out clues to the case and question the suspects. Secret service:7 Are ask to protect the crown and the government officials if any harm is done to it they are asked to take drastic measures. Head of defense: highest rank Is appointed by the king and is voted in YEARLY by the citizens if not won another one would be appointed and the voting would start again or the runner up will. Spies are appointed by the king and prince only. Codes are posted in every station of the police force and military base. ___________________________________________________________________________ Section 5 A Ranks in the army- When in the army you will need these requirements, and you will work from scratch on the training requirements. Cadet- Training till promotion: 16 Uniform: Cadet of the RSR Medals you can earn: Raider(2 raids),(Veteran) Lieutenant- Training till promotion: 8 Uniform: Lieutenant of RSR Medals you can earn: Lieutenant Officer, Veteran Officer- Training till promotion: 14 Uniform: Officer or Officer T-shirt Medals you can earn: Top of class, Veteran Major: Training till promotion: 18 People trained: 2 Uniform: Major of RSR Colonel- Training till promotion:20 People trained: 7 Uniform: Colonel of RSR Board of Generals- You must train over 15 people or more to get the medal of honor. Perk: You will have admin at every base and training facility and your own office MOD: Is appointed by the king and runs the army, all problems and raid request go through him and he will report to the king with the status of the army Rights: 1. You have the license to carry a armed weapon around the towns 2. You may apply for military housing(bumps you up the waiting list) 3. All training is mandatory if you can't do so tell your general you couldn't make it. 4.All generals are to take names and mail it to the alt RSRinfo for processing of personal records. 5. MOD can appoint generals to the different towns outpost. 6. NO RAIDING unless told to Generals pledge: with this pledge as a general I pledge to train my fellow army and to help protect my nation and become a veteran of this army, not doing so will result in me being unworthy of the rank I am taking. B. Navy Ranks Sea man: Training: 4 Patrol the outskirts of town: 30 mins for a week Uniform: Sea man of RSR Commander: Training: 18 Patrol the outskirts of town: 40 mins a week Uniform: Commander of RSR Captain: Training: 20 Watching over the official navy vessels: 2 days a week Uniform: Captain of RSR Board of Admirals: When after training 20 or above they can go for higher position as chief admiral which makes them have admin at the navy base. Training: Like army Training is mandatory report to your designated Admiral if you can't make it. Sea patrol: in every town is a navy outpost, you must patrol the designated mins a week or more around the town, to make sure all is calm on the sea and no one is driving illegal boats. ___________________________________________________________________________ Section 6 Finding a home- Its easy, when a home is on sale they usually have a address on it mail your request to RSRhousing and they will furnish mansions and other estates are reserved for ONLY for Upper class and foreign leaders/ Government Officials Starting a business: You must still go to RSRhousing account and mail them of what you want or what you have with the town, please don't hesitate to ask hiltonhotel1p Starting you own town: You must register it to RSRhouseing then someone will be there to inspect it and it will be a official town/city of RSR and you will be mayor of it, if you don't keep it up, it can result in us removing it from our country. The base/training quarters: only the officers can go onto these premises if visiting, you must have a officer with you to escort you, if you are disturbing them the general/admiral can ban you from the server. ___________________________________________________________________________ Section 7 Monarchy The king- the king is leader of the nation he makes the rules and finalizes them after approved by parliament, he can also appoint the MOD and run the towns/cities, he also does foreign affairs with the prince to other governments. The Prince- is second in command or like a vice president some people say, he can also appoint people and is the head of architecture, he holds this position and does foreign affairs while him and the king do that, they also are in charge of RNRhousing and RNRinfo. The royal family- This family has the little power in monarchy, they can post events and establish different lands and governments branched from this one, they can also Promote someone who they think should be in a different. position, they are mostly figure heads and can run for a position in the government but must either have limited power when in it due to there high rank. Government the government is ran by the king and Prince who are the backbone they help to make the rules and keep us safe, unlike absolute there monarchy reign refers to relying on people to help run it like parliment. the mayor council: The mayors of all the towns/cities are voted in every four months(accept if you own it) and are given admin to look over the town and watch over its safety, if the mayor wishes to add anything see RNRhousing and if the citizens want something. they must also register new citizens with RNRinfo. The parliament: are the rule voters, if the king wishes to make a rule he must ask parliament to grant it after being voted and it would be put into laws, the parliament also must hold 10 meetings in one month of the nations well being. The house of lords: Is there for the political challenged and well known wealthy people of RNOR if you ask to be this rank you are voted into it by the parliment,Prince,and the king Mod: is there to head the army and one is appointed for the navy also, this position is appointed by king. ___________________________________________________________________________ This constitution is subject to change if any flaws or new rules are made. Constitution of Royal Nation of Robloxia Written by: Founding Fathers (Hiltonhotel1p and Crazyspencerk)